From Rags To Revenge
by DuoXKouga
Summary: When Gamzee left the town, he was a bullied and abuse adopted orphan. Now he has returned as the son of multi-millionaire Kurloz Makara and as a famous singer and dancer. He wants revenge for those he suffered from and he will do anything to get it. But can love heal his wounds or is this cursed soul doomed to more pain?
1. No Longer The Loser

_**Chapter 1: No Longer The Loser**_

_**Sup guys? This is my new fic and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: Gamzee was the town orphan who suffered throughout his childhood. He was adopted by Kurloz Makara who turned his life around and now Gamzee is a famous singer and dancer. However he now has to attend highschool and the school he chooses is where all those who bullied him attend. Revenge is on his mind. Can love open his eyes or is he too far gone?**_

_**Pairings: Karkat/Gamzee, Kurloz/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, John/Dave, onesided Caliborn/Gamzee.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Abuse, Violence, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Attempted Suicide, Possible Character(s) Deaths, and lots of yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Thank you sir for this wonderful fandom.**_

Rumors had gone through the school before a day had even gone by. Gamzee Makara was going to attend their highschool!

Gamzee Makara was a famous teen singer and dancer who was moving to the vacant house that use to be an orphanage. He had gained fame when it was announced he had been adopted by multi-millionaire Kurloz Makara had adopted him 8 years ago.

The millionaire hadn't spoken of where Gamzee had been adopted from or why he had adopted the misfit boy.

The boy was kept in the spotlight for years achieving more than a mere child could ever hope for. The boy was raised in a splendid home and had grown up with a talent for music and dancing.

He became famous when he debuted _I'm Just Your Problem*_ when he was 14 years old. He had never discussed the song's meaning or anything.

Now this famous teen was going to attend public school in a small town called Derse. Unknown to anyone but Kurloz and Gamzee, that was the town Gamzee had been adopted from.

8 Years ago no one had noticed the street rat kid who was severely beaten by other kids his age and struggled day to day trying to live. Kurloz had come across the boy when he had come into the town on the way to a CEO meeting for his company.

The child lived in the old orphanage alone and had pratically raised himself. He couldn't speak very well when Kurloz had first spoken to the child, but once he had been adopted, the boy had learned to speak several languages within a two month period.

The boy thrived on the attention of his new father and he did everything he could to please Kurloz. It was obvious that the boy had grown up with no one who had even glanced at the child with love.

The child grew learning everything he could and Kurloz was proud to say his son was as smart as a college graduate, but the law stated Gamzee must graduate from a high school in order to attend college.

So, he allowed the boy to choose a school to attend and was slightly surprised by the boy's choice for Alternia High.

He allowed on one condition. If anyone tried to dig into his past or hurt him, Gamzee would be withdrawn and sent to a private school.

Gamzee agreed to the terms and now he was standing before his father with several suitecases nearby.

Gamzee was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a light red shirt with several bracelets around his wrists. Dark red converse shoes were neatly tied and his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while his bangs hung in his face.

The boy had gotten several ear piercings over the years and Kurloz smiled remembering his luck of finding the boy that fateful day.

"Are you about this, Kit?" Gamzee smiled at the nickname and he nodded his head. "Alright, I expect a phone call by tomorrow evening."

"Yes, father." and with that, Gamzee kissed his father's cheek and picked up his suitecases going out to one of the Mercedes.

Gamzee put the suitecases in the trunk and climbed into the driver seat before he started up the car and he drove away from his home.

After 3 and 1/2 hours of driving, Gamzee pulled up to the house he would call home until next year. He looked at the white building surprised at the new design.

/At least it isn't green anymore./ Gamzee shuts off the car and takes his suitecases inside of the house. He uses his key and opens the front door and he looks around the nicely furnished house.

Gamzee smiles seeing his guitar that was sitting on a stand near the amp.

"Motherfucking sweet!" he chirped and he took his suitecases upstairs before he came back down. He gently picked the guitar up and strung the strings enjoying the sound it made.

He puts it back down and notices that there was a photo of Kurloz and him when he was first adopted. A small graces his lips as he remembers that day.

He had never been so happy to finally have a home, a family. Somewhere he could return to where he was accepted.

There was a large couch that was settled in the room slightly slanted with a large screen TV mounted on the wall. A bookshelf was to the left of the room near the window while a coffee table was near the other side of the couch.

A purple shaded lamp was placed on the small table and he feels content here. He would have to thank his dad for remodeling the place for him.

A small gasp left his lips as he remembered he needed to get Sober from the petshop. He probably missed his tank.

Sober was Gamzee's 9 foot boa constrictor that he got a few years ago. Sober was dropped at the nearby petshop yesterday so he wouldn't be in the house alone.

Gamzee locks up his house and gets into his Mercedes and backed out of the paved driveway. He drove down the street into the town.

His windows were tinted black so no one could look into his car. His car was a dark purple and was a gift when he got his lincense.

He pulled up in front of the petshop and grinned seeing all the people who gawked at his car gossiping about it.

He pulled out his sunglasses and slides them onto his face smiling at himself before he climbed out of his car shutting the door behind him.

The car beeps as he automatically locks the door and he heads into the petshop looking over at the register.

"Can I help you?" yawns the girl at the register. Gamzee takes in her appearence and is slightly displeased.

She's around his age with long black hair wearing the blue uniform. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her mismatched eyes look at him with disinterest and annoyence. He looks at her name-tag sneering at it as if it was garbage.

"I'm here for my snake." he states simply and walks past her, making her gasp angrigly.

He goes over to the tank ignoring the several sqealing birds and he smiles seeing his Sober slithering in a large tank. He reaches into the tank and grins as his boa slithering up his arm.

"Missed me, Sober?" he grins and pets the snake gently getting a small hiss in return. "Thought so."

He adjusted the snake onto his shoulders and walked to the girl smirking at her angry expression.

"You need to return that snake." she states angrigly as her hands go to her hips. "That's a prized animal."

"I know, he's mine." he smirks at her and lowers his sunglasses. "Sober here is Makara property."

She looks at him stupidly before her eyes widen and a sneer graces her blue painted lips.

"Yeah right." the girl states looking at him like he was scum which made anger bubble in Gamzee's chest. "That snake is worth not even a penny."

Gamzee's hand has her shirt in his hand before she can even blink. His eyes have harden.

"My Sober is worth more than you, you bitch." Gamzee states shoving her backwards and she tumbles into a few empty boxes. "You aren't worth a sparing glance."

He pushes his glasses back up and walks out of the store ignoring the girl's angry cry or the startled cries of people around him.

He looks at them all and they back away slightly. Gamzee opens the backseat down and slides Sober into the portable container sealing it.

He shuts the door before climbing into the driver's seat and driving away from the town. He returns to his house and takes Sober inside placing his precious snake into his large enclosure.

He watches smiling as Sober goes on the hunt for the live mice he had put in the cage and he goes to the other room flomping down on the couch.

/Better get some shut eye before tomorrow./ He thinks looking at the time and he smirks darkly. /Those punks will regret fucking with me. I'm not defenseless anymore./

And with that pleasing thought, the teen retires to his room after locking all the doors, windows, and turning his security system on.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_*** I'm Just Your Problem is original by Marceline from Adventure Time. There is a full band version. It's pretty cool.**_

_**Note: That's chapter one of my new fic! I hope you guys liked it!**_


	2. Let Me See Your Peacock?

_**Chapter 2: Let Me See Your Peacock?**_

_**I'm back in action guys! Been a while, but shit happened so I had to deal with that first.**_

_**Chapter Summary: Gamzee's first day of school and he shows people why he became famous and makes a rival.**_

_**Pairings: Karkat/Gamzee, Kurloz/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, John/Dave, onesided Caliborn/Gamzee.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Abuse, Violence, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Attempted Suicide, Possible Character(s) Deaths, and lots of yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Thank you sir for this wonderful fandom. The song used in this chapter is called Peacock by Katy Perry. **_

He yawned as his alarm blared from the side table and he sits up stretching before turning it off. He looks at the time and he looks at the time.

/Better get ready./ He stands up and takes a shower before he gets changed for school.

He is dressed in torn up black skinny jeans with a dark purple shirt with a black vest over it. He has dark purple high top shoes with a black and purple watch.

His hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail with a purple hair clip holding his bangs back. Several new earings are put into his piercings and a padlock on a silver chain hangs from his neck.

Several dozen of black and purple bracelets hang from one wrist and his nails shine a jet black. He smirks and he heads down stairs.

He grabs a poptart from the box before he grabs several mice and he takes them to Sober's tank and puts them in.

"Here's your breakfast, Sober." he says shutting the tank and heading towards the door grabbing the plaid purple bag by the door along with his guitar. "See ya after school."

And with that, he had locked the door and headed to his car setting his bag and guitar in the back seat before shutting the door and climbing in behind the driver seat.

He starts up the car and heads down the road towards Alternia High grinning and chuckling.

/Let's show them what a Makara is made of./ He thinks as he sees people staring and pointing at his car.

Alternia High sits near the town's outskirts about a 10 minute drive from the town's capital building and stands proudly.

It has 4 floors in total and as soon as Gamzee sees it, he sighes tiredly.

"This is gonna be a major drag." He grits his teeth seeing all the students and teachers watching him as he parked his car.

He reaches up and grabs his sunglasses slipping them onto his face before he climbs out of the driver seat and opens the back door grabbing his bag and slinging his guitar case over his right shoulder.

He shuts both doors clicking the button on his keys automatically locking his car before he walks towards the main entrance of the school.

"Who's that?"

"Could he be the new kid?"

"He looks like total snob."

Gamzee's eyes narrow behind his sunglasses and his head snaps at them all causing them flinch and he sneers walking inside.

/Idiots./ He thinks as he heads for the dean's office.

"Wait one second!" the secretary yelps as she stands and makes a move to stop him. "You can't just waltz in here!"

"I actually can." He states as he lowers his sunglasses to look at her in the eyes. "Since my dad donates an awful lot of money to help your pathetic school."

Gamzee walks into the dean's office and the dean jumps looking at the teen before him with disgust.

"Who let you in here?" he snaps at the teen who frowns.

"And to think I choose to attend this school?" The dean gasps and he suddenly realizes who is standing before him.

"Ah! Mr. Makara, welcome to Alternia High! I'm Dean Scratch." the man was in his late 40s obviously bald and a little on the chunky side wearing a white suit. "Here is your schedule and if you need anything at all, just let me know."

Gamzee snatches his schedule from the man and looks it over obviously pleased that the man know who he's dealing with.

"Thanks, old man." and then he walks out of the office and the dean wipes his forehead.

_***Honk*Honk***_

Gamzee makes his way down the dreary hallway to the stairs and makes his way to the 3rd floor where his first class is.

The music room is run by Miss Avery who runs the music room with a steel hand and has thrown more students out than any other teacher.

Gamzee finds the room down the hallway of the 3rd floor and to the left at the very end on the right side.

He slams the door open causing the class to go silent as Miss Avery turns her head towards the door with a pissed look on her face.

"This the motherfucking music room?" Gamzee asks with a lazy grin while the teacher stands there with a disgusted look on her freckled face.

"Yes it is and you better change you're language!" the teacher shrieks at him as she makes her way towards him.

She's a small woman around 5 foot with short brown hair and green eyes. Freckles dot her cheeks and she's wearing a pink dresss suit with peach heels.

Gamzee steps into the room and he looks down at her.

"I'm you're new student." Gamzee makes his way to the empty set.

"New student? I don't know who you think you are-!?" she is cut off by Gamzee removing his shades and his violet eyes flash in annoyence.

Whispers are heard immediately and she stands there beside herself.

"That's Gamzee Makara!" a girl squeals and the teacher looks at Gamzee with wide eyes.

"Naw, he's probably a fake!" a boy says.

The teacher smirks as an idea comes to her head.

"If you are the new student, perform for us right now." She says tauntingly as she eans against her desk.

Gamzee's eyes narrow and he takes the microphone which is just laying on the floor before he turns it on.

Gamzee's eyes lay on the boy who is sitting on the drums and the boy tenses.

Gamzee struts over to him and bends over whispering into the boy's ear and the boy nods excitedly.

"You're a dear." Gamzee smiles and kisses his cheek before the boy grabs his drum sticks and Gamzee makes his way to another boy.

"You're friend says you can play the keyboard." Gamzee chuckles as he grabs the boy up and drags him over to one of the electronic keyboards and whispers into his ears just as he did to the drummer.

Gamzee moves to the teacher's desk and she frowns when he pushes her away from the desk.

"Sorry, Teach." He says innocently as she is forced to sit with her students. "You get to watch."

She glares at him, but let it slide as Gamzee nods to the boys.

_"I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock You peacock, cock You peacock, cock, cock You peacock I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock You peacock, cock You peacock, cock, cock You peacock"_

Gamzee's voice rings out as clear as day and his hips starts swaying to the beat and his eyes flash with amusement seeing the horror on the teacher's face.

Gamzee makes his way over to one of the obvious jocks and looks down at him. The jock has dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes dressed in jeans and a jersey.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath What's up your sleeve Such a tease Wanna see the show In 3D, a movie Heard it's beautiful Be the judge And my girls gonna take a vote Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_ I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_  
_(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)_  
_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'_  
_Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh_

Gamzee leans down and kisses the jock's cheek gently and he moves away swaying his hips seductively.

_Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?_  
_Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath _

_I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock You peacock, cock You peacock, cock, cock You peacock I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock You peacock, cock You peacock, cock, cock You peacock I wanna see ya_

"That is enough!" The teacher yells and she stands snatching the microphone out of his hands.

Gamzee gives her a lazy smirk and he takes a seat next to the jock who blushes at Gamzee.

Gamzee watches as the teacher rants on about the class and he looks out the window feeling bored.

/This is such a drag./ he sighes and he lays his chin against his hand.

Unknown to anyone, a pair of eyes stared lustfully at the teen idol and a smirk appears on their face.

/Soon, my little canary. Soon./

_**End of Chapter 2!**_

_**Note: I know. I've been having alot of issues lately. One is the fact that I have to use a different computer to write stuff.**_


	3. Sway My Way, Little Canary

_**Chapter 3: Sway My Way, Little Canary**_

_**Pairings: Karkat/Gamzee, Kurloz/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, John/Dave, onesided Caliborn/Gamzee.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Abuse, Violence, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Attempted Suicide, Possible Character(s) Deaths, and lots of yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Thank you sir for this wonderful fandom.**_

Word had spread through the school like a disease: Gamzee Makara had upstaged the music teacher and two lucky guys got to perform with him!

The boys shook their heads while the girls gossipped non-stop.

Gamzee's first few classes were decent besides the fact that almost every girl tried to get him to go out with said girl and he shot them down everytime. He just didn't swing that way.

Yes, you heard right. Gamzee prefered something with a flat chest and a set of balls. He liked men and that wasn't going to change anything.

Gamzee saw a few attractive guys, but nothing special to him. They were average looking and some had personalities that needed much work.

The singer wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he landed on his butt on the ground; his bag and guitar landing next to him on the ground.

Gamzee looked up and he narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses that he refuse to take off in the hallways and almost all of his classes.

Standing before him was a blonde kid with glasses wearing jeans and a red sleeved white shirt with what appeared to be a record on the front.

Gamzee gets up and bends down grabbing his bag and guitar when he feels a sharp slap on his butt and his head snaps to look at the blonde.

"I know you didn't motherfucking touch my ass." Gamzee hissed at him and the blonde flinched slightly before smirking at the slightly pissed teen.

"And what if I did?" The boy just dug himself a grave and he didn't even know it.

"What's your name?" the smile on Gamzee's lips was forced.

"Dave. Dave Strider. Yours?" the smirk on that fucker's lips grew even larger if that was even possible.

Gamzee smiled and he grabbed the front of Dave's shirt yanking him up so that Gamzee could look him in the eyes.

"Look here, you douchebag." Gamzee began slowly and gave a rough shake causing Dave's hands to grab at Gamzee's arm. "You better keep those hands to yourself or you may lose them."

Gamzee reached down and grabbed the loops on the front of Dave's pants and lifted him up before he threw him down the hallway.

Gamzee grabbed his bag and guitar once again before walking towards the groaning blonde on the floor. Gamzee bent down to look the kid in the face.

"Nice to meet you, Strider." He smiles teasingly and he flicked his middle finger hitting him in the forehead. "I'm Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

Gamzee then walked away towards the lunch room ignoring the loud cry from the kid on the floor. People nearby just stood there shocked and Dave's loyaol friend, John, helped him to his feet.

**_*Honk*Honk*Honk*Honk*Honk*_**

Gamzee took a large gulp from his bottle of Faygo before he put the cap back on. He looked around the cafeteria and gave a small snort noticing that everyone kept their distance from him giving him looks of all sorts.

He wasn't here to make friends. He was there to deal with the ghosts of his past and he swore nothing would stop him.

He heard a loud gasp and he looked up to see a boy making his way towards the table Gamzee sat at.

The boy was short wearing a long black turtle neck, grey jeans, and some black converses. He had shaggy black hair and a scowl on his face.

The boy put his tray down on the table across from Gamzee's and sat down across from the lanky teen.

The boy glared slightly at Gamzee before Gamzee tilted his head. This was a surprise to him, but there was something familiar about the boy.

"You looked like you could use some company, fuckass." The boy snapped at Gamzee who was slightly taken aback by the snappy tone.

"And you think you can motherfucking keep this motherfucker company?" Gamzee grinned at the boy and he watched the boy's face turn red with anger and embarassement.

"Watch your language, Fuckass!" The boy leaned over the table and got into Gamzee's face.

Gamzee grinned and he poked the boy's nose making a soft honking nose which caused the boy to recoil back into his seat.

"You're motherfucking fun to tease, Bro." Gamzee gave a soft chuckle watching the boy get more frustrated and embarassed.

"D-Don't you do that again!" the boy stated angrigly as he shoveled his snadwhich into his mouth.

"So what's your name, Bro?" Gamzee leaned his face into his hands curiously.

The boy looked at him startled before that scowl returned to his pale face.

"You tell me yours first and then I'll tell you mine." The boy said before he continued munching on his sandwhich.

Gamzee grinned and he nodded. He held his hand out to the boy and gave him a big smile.

"The name is Gamzee." he watched the boy look at his hand before he shook Gamzee's hand. "Gamzee makara at your service."

"My name is Karkat." Gamzee's eyes widen slightly the name reminding him of something that has been buried for so long. "Karkat Vantas."

_/You'll make such a pretty canary!/ the voice whispered loudly. /You're my little canary, right?/_

_/Y...Ya, Karkat.../_

Gamzee's eyes narrow dangerously behind his sunglasses.

Gamzee's lips twist up in a well disguised sneer and he grips Karkat's hand tightly.

"I feel that we are going to be good friends." The words come right out of his mouth and Gamzee's heart tightens.  
/You're mine to crush and I'll destroy everything you are./

_**Chapter 3 End**_

_**(I apologize guys. it's kinda shitty and short. I promise the next update will be longer and better!)**_


	4. Just Dance

_**Chapter 4: Just Dance**_

_**Pairings: Karkat/Gamzee, Kurloz/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, John/Dave, onesided Caliborn/Gamzee.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Abuse, Violence, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Attempted Suicide, Possible Character(s) Deaths, and lots of yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Thank you sir for this wonderful fandom. The song used is Just Dance orignally by Lady Gaga, but I'm using the punk/rock version by Disco Curtis. I don't own the song.**_

_**Gamzee Singing**_

_Horuss__ Singing_

Gamzee smiles at Karkat and the shorter boy knows there's a darker meaning behind that smile. He ignores it and he smirks.

Gamzee peeks over the shorter boy's head and his eyes widen with surprise taking in the two teens who wave at him before he's rushing over to them.

"Horuss! Mituna!" Gamzee hives fives them and he looks at them grinning like a maniac. "When did you motherfuckers show up?"

"Long time no see, Zee." Horuss gives a wide toothy grin and tilts his head to the side while Mituna smiles widely. "You're dad had us transfer here."

Mituna stands around 5'1'' with a head of black locks that cover his eyes. He's wearing a black turtle neck shirt with a stripe of yellow around the neck and skinny jeans along with black boots.

Horuss stands a few inches taller than Gamzee with long black hair that's tied back in a high ponytail. He's wearing dark brown pants with a brown jacket and ankle brown boots. A set of goggles are on his face hiding his eyes.

Gamzee looks at them and he whispers to them.

"REALLY?!" Mituna shrieks with joy and he drops his bag and digs around grabbing a set of black drumsticks. "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Horuss smiles at Gamzee and he points to the gymnasium which Gamzee perks up.

Gamzee grabs his guitar and he pulls Karkat along with as they make their way to the gym. Karkat looks at the stage which has a blakc and yellow drum set and another guitar.

"Who are these guys, Gamzee?" Karkat squeaks out as Gamzee climbs onto the stage.

"Meet my band mates." Gamzee looks at Karkat while adjusting the microphone. "My Bass guiatrist, Horuss Zahhak, and my drummer, Mituna Captor."

Karkat watches in awe as Gamzee and his two friends set up their equipment with such ease. Mituna grins as he sits down and he twirls his drumsticks in his hands.

Horuss picks up the light brown and blue guitar and slides it over his shoulder adjusting the sound on the amp.

Gamzee does the same with his black and purple guitar that he got when he started his band and he adjusts the microphone winking down at Karkat. Horuss starts playing his guitar with skill.

**_Red One Konvict Gaga_**

(Gamzee's voice is powerful and Karkat can only stand there watching him. People come in curious as to what is going on. Mituna's drumsticks start making music in sync to the guitars which are now playing in harmnoy.)

_**I've had a little bit too much All of the people start to rush.**_  
_**Start to rush babe.**_  
_**A dizzy twister dance Can't find my drink or man.**_  
_**Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**_  
_**What's going on on the floor?**_  
_**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**_  
_**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**_  
_**I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**_

(Gamzee grabs the mircophone and he leans forward singing into it looking at students and staff who are coming in. People recognize him and they begin cheering.)

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**_  
_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**_  
_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.**_  
_**Control your poison babe Roses with thorns they say.**_  
_**And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**_  
_**What's going on on the floor?**_  
_**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**_  
_**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**_  
_**I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**_

(People are cheering loudly as Gamzee sings the song while his hips sway teasingly. Horuss moves up to Gamzee's side and they give each other smirks.)

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**_

(Horuss leans forward into a second microphone and smirks at the crowd. Mituna's drums are the only sound that's heard until Horuss beings to sing.)

**(HORUSS)**  
_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._  
_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._  
_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah Shorty i can see that you got so much energy The way you twirling up them hips round and round There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

(The people go crazy hearing the deep voice of Horuss who smiply continues to play his guitar and moves back. Mituna is grinning ear to ear.)

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**_

_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**_  
_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**_  
_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**_  
_**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**_

(Horuss has joined in singing with Gamzee who starts swaying his hips to the beat slowly and teasingly. People watch in awe.)

_**Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it)**_  
_**In your Pocko (I got it)**_

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.**_  
_**Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gonna be okay.**_  
_**Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**_

(Slowly the music ends and the students and staff go crazy with cheering. Gamzee smiles and looks over his shoulder at Mituna and Horuss who are grinning right back at him.)

Gamzee thanks everyone and he looks down at Karkat who blushes and looks away. Gamzee's eyes darken for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

Karkat's eyes narrow slightly and he makes a mental note to find out more about who Gamzee Makara.

If only he knew that the idol standing before him was the young boy he used to torment and bully so many years ago...

**_Day One at Alternia High: Decent._**

**_End Chapter 4!_**

**_(You guys were not expecting Horuss and Mituna or a performance or that fact that I updated 2 times in a day. Hope to see you guys in Chapter 5! :0) BYES!)_**


End file.
